PANTiES
by lamatikah
Summary: sora wasn't immature and he wasn't a baby. he wanted to prove to axel that he wasn't a baby. [soraxel] he'd do something mature.


**PANTiES**

* * *

Sora stared into the shop window as the retreating forms of his friends passed by him. Only Axel stayed behind to watch Sora gaze longingly into the store. The red head quirked an eyebrow and tried to see what the younger teen was looking at. 

It seemed to be a red jumpsuit, the folds of clothing throwing off magical beams of imaginary light, existing only in the brunet's head. He could see it **right there**. But he couldn't go in and buy it because his friends would call him a "baby" and "immature". What sort of fifteen year old wore a red jumpsuit?

Sora sighed and turned round, suddenly noticing the tall figure of Axel leering over him. He squeaked and turned back round quickly; he didn't really know Axel and – truth be told – he was _scared_ of him. Actually scared of him.

Axel used to like a boy called Roxas. But, Roxas crashed in a freak accident due to a run on with a speeding lorry and a slow moving vehicle to the left of the poor boy's car.

Axel never got to tell Roxas of his undying love, and therefore, this made his state of depression deepen. The poor red head stayed inside his room for six months straight after the accident, not even going to Roxas' funeral. Of course Sora went to this funeral because Roxas happened to be his cousin.

And that was how Axel managed to join his 'gang'. Plus the fact that quite a few of the members of this 'gang' already knew Axel and thought it unhealthy of him to stay locked up, away from human contact and the sun's rays.

Sora pressed his nose up against the window, his breath forming condensation. Maybe he should talk to Axel, he can't be as scary as he thought he was, and surely the boy needed someone to talk to. And Sora was probably just the person: being the cousin of Roxas and all. He might want to share his feelings with Sora and that might help the pain he needed to release.

Sora turned round again and found that Axel had moved closer. Sora meeped (again) and faced the illustrious jumpsuit again.

A firm palm felt its way to Sora's shoulder, and the boy almost stopped breathing. He looked up to see Axel smirking, "I can see you looking at me, you know?" he said, cockily. "You want that jumpsuit in there, right?"

The red head nodded towards the all-in-one and Sora blushed, trying to think up a cover up story. No, he wasn't looking at the jumpsuit, of course not! He was looking at the… pantie- Panties?

There were panties there?

The corner of Sora's mouth twitched as his gaze was fixed upon the underwear next to his goaled item of clothing. And before he could hold it in, the laughter came. He sniggered first, and soon he was clinging onto Axel, keeping himself upright, laughing hysterically. His guffaws causing Axel to shake his head.

"What are you laughing at this time, kiddo?" he asked, trying his best not to express amusement of the laughable site before him. Sora choked down his laughs and retained his usual pose, instead of doubled up at the site of the pink and purple, pansy freckled abominations next to his eternally sought after attire.

He wiped a tear or two from his eye and looked up at Axel, hurt, "I'm not a kid. And I was laughing at the panties, actually."

Axel couldn't help but let out a snort this time. "Panties?" he exclaimed, a look of utter amusement printed to his pale face, "You were laughing at panties? You're so immature! Nothing like Roxas, he wouldn't laugh at panties, he laughed at people who laughed at panties. You're such a… baby, Sora!"

Sora stopped breathing this time. It took him a while before he sucked in a huge amount of air and looked at Axel with a stern look.

"I am **not** immature. And I am **not** a baby."

He ran off, away from Axel and away from his jumpsuit.

"Go fuck the ghost of Roxas!" he screamed after him. But he wasn't sure if Axel heard him or not.

* * *

That night Sora couldn't sleep: he hated being called "immature" and a "baby" and he hated the people who called him that. They were just pathetic losers with nothing else to do but taunt everyone else's ideas and thoughts. Sora **wasn't** immature and he **wasn't** a baby. 

He just found the concept of girl's underwear amusing and that deserved a laugh or two, right?

That's right – he could laugh at whatever the hell he wanted to laugh at. He could do whatever the hell he wanted to do. His brain whirred and buzzed, and as much as he tried not to admit it, he wanted to prove to Axel that he wasn't a baby. He'd do something _mature_, something no one could ever have guessed Sora would do.

Something that would freak them all out, and he'd do it the next day, when they were all watching. And suddenly, they'd all realise that Sora wasn't the baby of the group. He was the man of the group!

When the next day dawned bright and early, he was ready to prove himself. He could be _ma_**ture** when he wanted to be, and if they just laughed then screw them! He would just stay away from them. Not being friends wasn't that difficult…

He turned into the gang's usual haunt to see them all sitting there – bored – as though **waiting** for Sora to jump in and spice up their lives. And that, he would.

As soon as he entered his home away from home, he turned towards Axel, and said, defiantly, "I'm immature, am I? I'm a baby, am I?"

He could hear someone giggle in the background but he didn't care. He was going to prove to them what Sora _really_ was. "Yes," came Axel's uninterested reply.

Axel had his leg over one side of his chair and his stare fixed upon the younger boy. His green eyes penetrating Sora's blue. It was almost as though he were daring Sora to do it. They were taunting him, teasing him. But he couldn't back out now, he had already said the words. Now for the action. Everyone was watching them breathlessly now, waiting for the inevitable moment of sudden change in events. All of them wondering what Sora was going to do.

So, Sora couldn't give up now, he had too much to lose.

He suddenly leapt at Axel and crouching over the boy, his lips pressed hard against the others. Axel let his lips part for a brief moment and Sora took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the red head's mouth. His eyes closed, he heard gasping and even more giggling from behind him. But he ignored it, he enjoyed this too much.

By now Axel had gone limp, something Sora had never imagined. He had always seen Axel as the strong type, the sort that would jump at the occasion and push him off or bite his tongue (or maybe that was too girly) or **something**. But no, Axel was letting a "baby", an "immature baby" take over him.

It was like they had switched bodies. Sora could imagine himself, laying back as someone just crushed his lips into a bloody mess. This angered him, he pressed harder, so hard that the chair fell over onto the ground, along with them, crashing their heads together.

Thus, ending the kiss.

Sora opened his eyes wide and then narrowing them at the boy beneath him and felt Axel's chest move up and down as he panted, and Sora knew that he too was gasping for breath. Axel laid his head to the side and looked downcast. Sora growled with frustration and rested his hand on Axel's cheek, begging the red head to look at him.

"Am I immature, Axel? Am I a baby?"

Axel just breathed heavily, watching Sora whine is desperation.

"I never thought you were, Sora…" he muttered.

* * *

**a n: **soraxel?! i hear you cry, eh? well… it all came to happen from this hilariously scary site from which you can take generated (yaoi) pairings, a seme, an uke, a rating and a key word. my seme was sora (O.o) and my uke was axel (o.O), and then the keyword was 'pants', and me, being english laughed. i laughed and laughed and then i thought "i have an idea!!" and then i came up with this. i donno if it's original or not, and to be honest, i don't really care. i just wanna know if it's good… feed me reviews. Please?


End file.
